


Burning Humor

by Neo_the_metalhead (Neo_The_One_True_Shipper)



Series: Ada's Stories [7]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_The_One_True_Shipper/pseuds/Neo_the_metalhead
Summary: "Don’t get all smug, but will you answer this honestly?”“If you’re the biggest jerk I’m friends with?”Damn! He cannot be serious! I can’t let him have that!“Kind of? Maybe?”“Sure. I mean, why not?”“Link, I said don’t get smug.”“Wait, what’s going on man? Did you offend someone again?”Sigh! Am I that transparent! I thought I came in layers. Then again, this man knows me since I was 6 years old!





	Burning Humor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pringlesaremydivision](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pringlesaremydivision/gifts), [missingparentheses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingparentheses/gifts).



“Come on Locke! You shoot like you’re a WNBA lady! You’re so out of practice!”  

  

“What’s wrong with WNBA dad?”  

  

 _Shit! Did I just make another sexist jab in front of my 12 years old daughter! Well, in my defense I’m 51, and it’s hard to be politically correct in my own backyard._  

  

 _But dad’s gonna own up to it._  

  

“Nothing’s wrong with WNBA Ada. WNBA and NBA games are of different pace. It’s just different to watch. It can get a little disappointing when you go to watch one and get to watch the other.”  

  

 _That was close. Ada didn’t say much. I should have clarified myself. But whatever she thought she kept it to herself. She wasn’t playing with us anyway. She was doing her shot practice earlier. I think she picked it from her brothers. She’s big on basketball._  

 

 _She wasn’t with us for dinner._  

  

“Where’s Ada?”  

  

“Oh, she’s at Maya’s. She said they’re going to have a sleepover”  

  

“A sleepover on weekday?”  

  

“Yeah. They often have that. They must be working on something. She mentioned something about beginner’s calculus. It's fine you know, she has her change of clothes over there. Kiva takes good care of her.”  

  

“And you believed it? She’s just 12, 12 years olds don’t do calculus!”  

  

“She does Rhett. Didn’t you see the books she got? Maya’s mom tutors them once a week. She runs a math study circle for girls. I told you about that!”  

  

“But today isn’t the study circle day, right?”  

  

“No. But she wanted to go to Maya’s. If she said it’s important, that must be. She showed me her school project for math class. Full of advanced math stuff.”  

  

“Did you check it with Maya’s parents?”  

  

“Of course I did Rhett! Why are you so worried about it today! You never seemed to mind! She’s fine there. Weren't you listening? The Morgensteins treat Ada very well They wouldn’t let her waste time. They care for her!”  

  

 _Well Jessie wasn’t wrong. Ada often has sleepover at the Morgenstein house. They actually adore her._  

 

 _Probably more than me._  

 

 _I don’t know from where that thought came, but Morgensteins don’t strike like the caustic humor kind of people. They’re more like gentle and SJW inclined. And still they have managed to run a multi-million dollar business. Good for them._  

 

 _Probably good for Ada as well._  

 

 _I better concentrate on my work and not pay attention to this stupid thoughts._   

  

“You okay there?”  

  

“Yeah.”  

  

“Okay.”  

  

 _That was the “I’ll wait for you to crack up and talk about it” kind of “okay”._  

  

 _And I did make Link wait till I finished revising the script for next season of Buddy System. Locke and Lincoln contributed with their creative inputs this season, we needed to take a special concern, since they came up with their brand of humor._  

 

“Don’t get all smug, but will you answer this honestly?”  

  

“If you’re the biggest jerk I’m friends with?”  

  

 _Damn! He cannot be serious! I can’t let him have that!_   

  

“Kind of? Maybe?”   

  

 _Aaaaaaaaaaaand I just blew it!_  

  

“Sure. I mean, why not?”  

  

“Link, I said don’t get smug.”  

  

“Wait, what’s going on man? Did you offend someone again?”  

  

 _Sigh! Am I that transparent! I thought I came in layers. Then again, this man knows me since I was 6 years old!_  

  

“Not technically. But you didn’t answer my question.”  

  

“You technically did not ask the question, if you want the “serious” answer Rhett. What are you exactly talking about?”  

  

“Like do I get too far with my offensive humor sometimes?”  

  

“You know the answer to it Rhett. You do offend people sometimes with words, but then again, everything done offends one person or another in some way, even the things that are generally good can offend some people. But that was never a problem for you, right?”  

  

“Yeah.”  

 

 _I don’t know why the skin under my beard became itchy all in sudden._  

  

“What happened Rhett?”  

  

 _Shit! I’ll have to give him the full version._  

 

“I think I have really made quite an impression to Ada yesterday.”  

  

“Like?”  

  

“Well I told Locke he was playing like a WNBA player because he was moving slow.”  

  

“In front of Ada?”  

  

“What do you think?”  

  

“Ok. Did she say anything?”  

  

“Just asked what’s wrong with WNBA.”  

  

“And you said…”  

  

“That nothing is wrong, both are fine but are of different pace of game. It’s disappointing to expect one and experience the other”  

  

“And she didn’t react?”  

  

“Well, not immediately, but she suddenly had a “sleepover” at the Morgensteins. Because suddenly she had some “very important” project works to finish.”  

  

“And Jessie let her go?”  

  

“Oh don’t get started on that one! Jessie is like superfan of the Morgensteins. Apparently Maya’s mom teaches them calculus once a week in a maths study circle.”  

  

“What? Ada’s just 12! Why she does she need calculus?”  

  

“She’s obsessed with math and computer programming. Not that I complain. It’s not even about them. Can’t blame Jessie for fangirling over the Morgensteins. They really care for Ada.”  

  

“Then, why are you worried?”  

  

“Don’t you get it? She probably didn’t take it well.”  

  

“So, you’re actually worried because she couldn’t take your caustic and somewhat sexist remark lightly?”  

 

 _Of course not. I am more concerned about hurting my 12 years old whom I barely have a decent conversation with. But let’s face it, I’m way too McLaughlin to admit that!_  

  

“It’s not that. She could have told me if she didn’t like it. Avoiding confronting unpleasant things isn’t a McLaughlin trait.  

  

 _I could tell, Link has had it with the sigh he just exhaled._  

  

“She’s just 12. And what if she has some project works to finish, huh? You know what, I think you should spend more time with her. Take her to a game. She’s into Basketball and Karate right?”  

  

“Judo.”  

  

“Right. That. Take her to a practice or two. Spend some time with her. I’m sure, she’s more McLaughlin than you think. That girl’s got a thick skin, she’s growing up with Locke and Shep for heaven’s sake!”  

  

“Now what’s with the boys?”  

  

“They’re quite McLaughlin Rhett. Like you needed to hear that from me!”  

  

“Whatever. But you know what. I guess I’ll take your suggestion.”  

  

*  

  

 _I should not have taken Link’s suggestion._  

 

 _It feels even more awkward to be around Ada in this Basketball practice. Many other parents are here. Apparently she’s the only one who comes with a nanny. Even Maya’s Dad shows up often._  

 

 _Like he did today._  

 

 _And like all the dads, he is at least 10-15 years younger than me, he was shouting at Maya, giving her pointers and suggestions she didn’t need from the side._  

 

 _But the girls were great._  

 

 _Like really. Even though I am a guy, I will admit, the pace is certainly different with the girls than what I thought it would be in female basketball. I couldn’t admit to anyone that I haven’t ever watched a game of WNBA before._  

 

 _But I can’t take pride in Ada’s success._  

 

 _Apparently, she’s heck of a shooter._  

 

 _Or maybe she was trying to showcase that she's no less than me or her brothers._  

 

 _No less than the "boys"._  

 

 _But, the rational part of my brain said she doesn't even care. Ada is very self-disciplined when it comes to sports. I don't know from whom she got it, but I have never seen her missing a practice, whether it's Judo or Basketball. Unless she was totally unfit, like that one time she broke her arm._   

  

"Rhett! How're you man?"  

  

 _I didn't notice when Daddy Morgenstein stopped shouting instructions to Maya. But apparently, he noticed me and now wants to make small talk._  

 

"Good. You?"  

  

"Great! Dang! These girls are so talented! I wish when they'll grow up, they won't have to face the God-awful wage gap!"  

  

 _It's only fair for my daughter to run away to the family with a patriarch like this when her father talks trash about women's basketball and writes it off as "dark sense of humor". And that made me feel very small and angry._  

  

"Ada said you have a school basketball record of 3 pointers. You must be proud of her, right?"  

  

 _I should not be surprised to know that my daughter brags about me, but I am._   

  

"Well. Yeah. It's like forever ago."  

  

"But your legacy still lives, aren't you proud of that?"  

  

 _I nodded and smiled. I honestly don't know what he's talking about. Does Ada hold a basketball record or something? Jessie didn't tell me about it, or maybe she did. I don't remember. I should definitely start giving more effort as a dad to her. Dang!_  

 

 _To be honest, being annoyed by Jon Morgenstein's enthusiasm should be hypocrisy for me. I used to be the same dude, when I took Locke to practice. I was among the "young" fathers of pre-teen boys in the practice, with all hopes and excitement. Ada is missing out on that part, and it's not her fault._  

 

 _Jon is a pleasant fellow. He seems to be very aware of everything Ada and Maya do. And was giving me some updates. Probably he figured out I don't know much about what Ada is up to. Smart guy. Well, he surely is, he's an Ivy leaguer with a multimillion dollar business after all._  

  

"You know what, WNBA is pretty cool."  

  

"Yeah. They are!"  

  

 _Ada wasn't being sarcastic, she's more stoic for kids of her age in general._  

  

"Ada's dad was saying they're investing in WNBA."

 

"Yeah, he told us the other day. Isn't that cool?" 

   

"Very. Anyway, what do you think about the next Roster match? I was talking to Jon. We were wondering if we could take you and Maya."  

  

"Really? He didn't tell me."  

  

 _Should this hurt me? Maybe, but I can't afford to care._   

  

"Well, maybe he thought I'll be telling you."  

  

 _I could detect a subtle beam on her face. Quite a McLaughlin way to express the amusement. I can tell, I was like that when I was of her age._  

  

"If we don't have any stuff coming, it's gonna be brilliant!"  

  

 _If this was Locke or Shep, I'd expect them to fish the headphones from their pocket and put those on by now. And this makes Ada stand out from her brothers. She's not sporting headphones. She leaned back and closed her eyes._  

  

"Exhausted huh?"  

  

"No. Just thinking."  

  

"About what?"  

  

 _And I'm back into being the annoying dad._  

  

"Future."  

  

"Like flying cars and floating houses in the air?"  

  

"We don't need future for that. You can build a flying car. It's just going to be super expensive and not really an efficient for practical purposes right now. I mean the prototype probably won't cost much, but what are we going to do with that anyway? Besides more people own private choppers these days. I won't be surprised if you will get one in next 10 years."  

  

"Then what future are you thinking about?"  

  

"Like things we can do, like feasible ideas that will actually work and will be profitable."  

  

"Profit is a big deal to you, huh?"  

  

"Well, not profit, but success is. And if we really want to be successful, that would also mean we will have to do things that are financially profitable. That's what I was thinking about."  

 

 _I think I've got a long way to go in understanding Ada. I wasn't expecting to hear this from a 12 years old. The other day Link was telling me, girls are deemed more "mature" for their age because they are always held accountable for their actions from an early age, whilst boys are babied and excused with phrases like "boys will be boys". Maybe we unintentionally did some of that to Ada. I can't tell. But clearly even so, no "mature" 12 years old girl I've ever known were so focused and invested on future plans like my daughter. I think I'm taking pride in her even though my contribution is very little apart the genetic part._  

 

 _She lives in the next moment. Like I used to._  

 

"So, what have you thought so far?"  

  

"Well, I cannot plan way too much ahead. But all I have decided for now is, I am going to MIT. Silicon Valley is still a big play and despite the wage gap stuff and the discriminatory environment, I am going to major in Computer Engineering. Actually, I want to do a double major, some mechanical engineering knowledge will do me good. Maya decided to go to business school, and we will start our business right after college. We haven't decided on the specifics, because those parameters are more time sensitive. For now, we're concentrating on getting better grades and experiences."  

  

"So, you and Maya are in this together?"  

  

"Of course we are! Of all people, you should be least surprised!"  

  

"I'm not surprised, just saying. It's a good thing though. But you must know, you must work really hard."  

  

"I know. That is why I was thinking. I wish days had more hours dad! There is so much to do and so little time!"  

  

 _My 12 years old self would be red in embarrassment if he heard this. Maybe he'd think this girl was just being a giant dork. But really, all I'd complain as a 12 years old was about how I'm not getting to date the cutest girl in the class or how boring life was or why can't we get our driving licenses already. And my daughter wishes she could have more hours so she can do more schoolwork._  

 

 _Maybe that is why dad is always so fond of her. He's not impressed easily. But he always had a fondness for the youngest grandchild._  

 

"Are you watching the road or you're also thinking about the future?"  

  

"What?"  

  

"You missed the turning dad."  

  

 _Caustic humor can be subtle and wonderful at times too. I should spend more times with this little one._  

  

"You're not 100% wrong you know. I was thinking about dad. He called the other day. He and Grandma Di are coming over next weekend. They'll stay with us for a while."  

  

"Really? That'd be cool! I really miss them."  

  

"Yeah, he misses you too. He was asking about you. He got all your letters. He's really amused."  

  

"Is he? I didn't think he'd have enough time to read those dorky letters."  

  

"Did you just call yourself a dork?"  

  

"I was just referring to a popular jargon that I don't fraternize with. Dad, do you think, I'm one of those "old souls" as they say?"  

  

 _To be honest, even I think letters are dorky in 21st century. But those are also cute. I know Ada is not like the textbook hipsters. She's a technology enthusiast too. Also, she goes to a public school, where not being "like others" always hurts._   

  

"Well, you've got vintage taste in communication."  

  

"That'd be one way to look at it."  

  

 _She nodded, but did not seem convinced._  

  

"Up for some ice cream?"  

  

"Sure!"  

  

 _We pulled up in a non-dairy ice cream parlor. I sent her to order the ice cream for us. I needed some moment to myself._  

 

"Thank you." -  _Link would know what I meant._  

  

"I know. She's one of the coolest kids of her age."  

  

"Being right twice in a row! You're on a streak Neal!"  

  

"I'm always right, you're too much of a jerk to notice most of the time."  

  

"And the streak ends here. Now leave me alone, Ada and I are gonna enjoy ice creams."  

  

"In that new non-dairy ice cream place you noticed the other day?"  

  

"Yup."  

  

"I thought we'd be going there together!"  

  

"We will. If you stop texting now."  

  

"You're a jerk and I hate you."  

  

"Not enough to fawn over me when I'm sunbathing in a beach."  

  

 _I guess I'm a jerk after all. But I'll take it, as long as I'm not hurting others. The grin on the face of my daughter, walking with two ice cream cones tells me, I might not be that much of a jerk after all._  

 

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm back after A-G-E-S. Schorry. And suffer the aspirin worthy bad writing!


End file.
